Defeat Vixyner and Xemnas and the Last Battle
This is how Ryan and his friends fight Vixyner and Xemnas in Ryan's Quest 2. and the gang arrive at the top of a tower Vixyner: Oh. Our Kingdom Hearts... Ruined!! Xemnas: Now, Vixyner. We will have to start all over again. turns to see Ryan and his friends Vixyner: Warriors of the Keyblade! Go forth and fetch us more hearts! Ryan, Cody, Crash, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Zig, Sharko and Optimus: NO! Vixyner: Characters of light. Answer this. Why do you hate the darkness? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Oh. We don't hate it. It's just kind of... scary. Optimus Prime: Zig's right. But, the worlds made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other. Because, darkness is half of everything. Mickey Mouse: Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark. Cody Fairbrother: It's because of who's lurking inside it. Riku: Yeah. What Cody said. Xemnas: Then allow me and my friend another question. Vixyner: You accept darkness yet choose to live in the light. So, why is it do you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? Xemnas: We who were turned away from both light and dark. Vixyner: Never given a choice? Sci-Mary Beth: It's the simple one, Xemnas and friend. It is because you mess up our worlds. Vixyner: That may be, Crystal Prep Student. Sci-Mary Beth: Thanks. We did fix the worlds. Robotboy: Robotboy would have Ryan and Sora beat Vixyner and Xemnas into next week. Xemnas: However, what other choice might we have had? Conker the Squirrel: What other choice might you have had? What is this? Ryvine's day off or something? Crash Bandicoot: Give it a rest, will you, mate? Sci-Ryan: You two are Nobodies. Sora: You two don't even exist! Ryan F-Freeman: You two are not sad about anything! Vixyner: like Twivine Right on target. You don't miss one thing. Xemnas: Vixyner and I cannot feel.... sorrow. No matter what misery befalls the worlds. Vixyner: No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist. Ryan and Sora are transported Ryan F-Freeman: Dazzlings? Guys!? Sora! Sora: I'm here, Ryan. and Sora saw Vixyner and Xemnas. They start to fight and defeats the 2 Nobodies Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool. while holding up his hand high fives Ryan Kairi: voice Ryan! Sora! Where are you! and Sora are back on the tower Riku: Are you OK? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Where's Vixyner and Xemnas? Crash Bandicoot: Look! and the others look to see Vixyner and Xemnas fusing themselves with Kingdom Hearts Vixyner: Hear us, Kingdom Hearts! I think we must start anew. Xemnas: Ah. But, know this: We will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Vixyner: Mark our words. You can no longer be complete without us, then we without you. Xemnas: Heed us, Kingdom Hearts! Lend us your power, so that we may be complete. Vixyner: The power to erase the fools that hinder us. Zig (Zig and Sharko): Xemnas! No! Marina (Zig and Sharko): Vixyner! Stop! Vixyner: Hearts quivering with hatred.... Ryan F-Freeman: Vixyner! Xemnas! Don't do it! Vixyner: Hearts burning with rage! Donald: You'll never win! Sci-Ryan: We can stop you! Vixyner: Hearts scarred by envy.. Xemnas: That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. Vixyner: My original self was told that power was beyond Rothbart's understanding. But, it's not beyond mine and my friend's! Xemnas and Vixyner: Hearts are the source of all power!!! flash of light happens then Vixyner and Xemnas are nowhere to be seen Ryan F-Freeman: They're gone! Sci-Ryan: Holy cow. Sora: Xemnas and Vixyner! You can't hide from us! Evil Ryan: Well, Sora. I don't meant to spoil the moment but, how do we get to those 2 Nobodies? I mean. It's not like a big door is going to appear from nowhere. big door appears Evil Ryan: Great Scott! Sonata Dusk: What is going on? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Kingdom Hearts. Cody Fairbrother: Let's get a move on. Xemnas and his friend are inside. Mickey Mouse: The worlds give us this doorway. Optimus Prime: They want us to be the heroes of their destiny. Gloriosa Daisy: We could do it. There is no going back. Ryan F-Freeman: We never thought we get this far, Riku. Our battle with Xemnas and Vixyner awaits beyond here. We got luck and our Keyblades in our hands. Gloriosa And when this is over, you could tell Timber about this adventure. Gloriosa Daisy: Oh. I got this. And you will be lucky to have us here. We are ready. Riku: Once we go through, there's no turning back. So, Ryan. Are you and Sora ready? [ Ryan F-Freeman: Get ready for a fight, Vixyner. But, this will be your last! Sora: Get ready, Xemnas. It all ends here! [ Crash Bandicoot: What the... Vixyner: So. It looks like your hearts have lead you and your friends to extermination. Xemnas: Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. Vixyner: Xemnas and I will have to be sure and remember that. building comes down. Then, the door closes on Kairi, Mickey, Zig and Sharko Gloriosa Daisy: NO! Ryan F-Freeman: We can handle them on our own, Sora. Sora: Right, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Evil Ryan! You know what time it is? Evil Ryan: It's game time! and his friends went to fight Vixyner while Sora and the others head off to fight Xenmas. The two teams went to the Dragons, went to the cores and defeated Vixyner and Xemnas and Xemnas clutches their chests in pain Vixyner: coughs I need... more anger. Xemnas: I need... more rage. Vixyner: Plankton's voice Need.... Hatred. Xemnas: We need.... Vixyner: More hearts. Ryan F-Freeman: Vixyner. Crash Bandicoot: Xemnas? There is more to a heart then anger or Mal's hatred of Conaria never forgive Mal. Sora: It's full of all kinds of feelings. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't you remember that, Xemnas? Vixyner And did you remember? Xemnas: Unfortunately, Ryan... I don't. Vixyner: Nope. Dosen't ring a bell. I don't know.... who Mal... is. and Xemnas disappears Evil Ryan: Yahoo! We did it, we did it! Sci-Ryan: Nice fighting, Riku! Evil Ryan: That was really our finest hour!Sonata Meg Griffin: Who is with you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: This chap is Sora, Meg. I told him about you. Meg: Oh, I forgot. Sorry, Sora. Sora: It's okay. Ryan: Alright. Mickey: Gosh. You all did great. Ryan and Sora saw Cody and Riku look away Sora: You're coming back with us, right? Ryan: How about you, brother? Wanna come back with me? Riku: Cody and I have given into the darkness. Cody: Sorry, Ryan. Sora: Riku... Ryan: Brother... Riku: How am I and your brother going to face everyone? Ryan: Like this? a funny face Cody & Riku laughs Then the Castle is about to rumble Mickey: Hurry! Riku: We'll open the path. He and Cody are going to summon a portal, but nothing happened Optimus: You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Cody. Mickey: Even you, Riku. Donald: How do we get out of here, Your Majesty? Matau: And get back home, Sharko? Sora, Ryan, Meg, Her Family, Cody, Kairi and Riku saw Namine and Megaminé, they summon a portal and disappeared Donald: Who did this? Mickey: Well, I'm not sure, but we better hurry and get through. Sharko: But. Who did it? Marina: I don't know, but we have to go home now. Then Pluto and Spike The Dog pleaded and went off the Portal Crash: Guess it's going home time!! Goofy: Wait for me! They went to the Portal Donald: Come on! went inside and then Megaminé and Naminé appeared Kairi: Thank you, Naminé. Meg: Even you, Megaminé. Naminé: Sure. Megaminé: Your welcome. Naminé: See, we meet again. Like we promise. Megaminé: We meet again. Just like we promise. Sora and Ryan don't remember what they mean after they lose their Memories of Castle Oblivion and them Sora: Huh? Ryan: Do I know you? Ranyx: voice You said we'd meet again, but, when we did. We might not recognize each other. Roxas: voice That's right, Ranyx. My friend. and Ranyx came out of Ryan and Sora Megaminé: We did, didn't we? Ranyx: But, I knew you. Roxas: And I knew you, Naminé. Naminé: Hmm... It's strange. Ranyx: But, I think Roxas and I understand now. Naminé Naminé. My friend, Roxas, see himself the way you remember him. And you see yourself the way my friend remember you. Roxas: Same thing for you and Ranyx, Megaminé. Naminé: Me and Megaminé always though Nobodies were doomed to fade back into Darkness. Roxas: Yes. But, we didn't. We finally get to meet our original selves. Megaminé: So. We can be together again! Ranyx: Yes. Roxas: Right. Anytime, Sora, Ryan, Kairi and Meg are together. Kairi: We'll be together every day. Sora and Ryan Right, Ryan and Sora? Sora: Uh... Yeah. Ryan: You can count on it, Kairi. hold hands with Kairi and went to her to become whole Ryan: Wow. Roxas: Look sharp! watch as Roxas went into Sora's body to become whole Ranyx: Your turn, Megaminé. nods and went to Meg's body to become whole Ranyx: You did well, Ryan. Ryan: Yeah. I got to meet Roxas, Ranyx. Ranyx Ranyx went into Ryan's body to become whole Ryan: Whoa. Sora? You see that? Sora: Huh? Riku: Don't worry, you're all still you. Cody: And you're still you, brother. Kairi: Hey, let's go home! Sora: Riku, come on. Ryan: You too, brother. Let's.. go home. Riku: Yeah. Cody: Ok. At least good times are just the same. They are heading home and then the portal is closing] Kairi: Sora! Riku! Meg: Ryan! Cody!! The portal is gone Sora: What? (There's a flash of light and the two see a nesting core. The giant flying mechas bursts out of the core and flies toward them. It knocks into the castle tower and roars. The tower breaks and starts to collapse. Sora, Ryan. Cody and Riku slide toward the ground. Riku and Cody sees a hovercraft and runs toward it. Cody pulls out some LEGO pieces and build a plane) Sora: Riku! Ryan: Cody! (They jumps off the falling tower and onto the hovercraft. Cody climbs onto the LEGO plane. They flies it up to the tower) Riku: Sora! Cody: Ryan! (They jumps on and the mechas flies up alongside them. They attack several parts of the mechas with lasers from the hovercraft. They watch as the 2 mechas crashes to the ground. Energy swirls around them and the area is filled with smoke. The smoke clears to show a larger mecha equipped with even more guns. Xemnas, in his kingly armor sits at the head while Vixyner, in his cyber armor stands next to him. Sora, Ryan, Cody and Riku fly to the head of the mecha and jump off. The hovercraft and LEGO plane are lost in the huge swirling abyss. They ready their Keyblades) Sora: Hey, Riku? Ryan: Brother. Riku: Yeah? Cody: What do you want? Sora: I wanted to thank Naminé, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not until everything was back to the way it was before. Ryan: I also want to say thank you to Megaminé. But, I can't say it. Not until everything is back to normal. Riku: Don't worry. We'll make that happen. Once this is over, you can thank them all you want. Cody: He's right. We got Vixyner and Xemas to defeat. Sora: Yeah! Ryan: Okay! start to fight Vixyner: Hearts are power. Xemnas: Nothingness... Is eternal! Vixyner: Ryan... are you betting you can trust Riku? (The armored Xemnas lifts his head. They start to fight him, when he shoots them into the abyss) Xemnas: Nothingness is eternal! Riku, Cody...are you sure you're not jealous of Sora and Ryan? (Sora and Ryan glides to a discarded building and smashes it with his Keyblade. Riku rides the building as it crashes into the mecha. He slams his Keyblade into it and splits the building in half, breaking the mecha's shield. Xemnas shouts) Xemnas: Embrace nothing! Hearts are power! (Sora and Riku glide back to the head of the mecha and start beating up Xemnas again. At the final strike, there is a flash of light and Sora and Riku appear in a gray area. Xemnas and Vixyner stands before him in a black and white outfit) Xemnas: Heroes from the realm of light... Vixyner and I will not allow it to end this way---not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal! Riku: You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas? Sora: That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal! Ryan: Yeah. Xemnas (chuckling): No more eternal than that radiance of yours... Vixyner: And you can fight us if the so called Magic of Friendship is eternal. They are fighting them and they defeated them Sora: We did it! Ryan: Alright! Then Nobodies appeared Riku (as Nobodies appear): I wouldn't be too sure of that. (They ready themselves for the battle. The hundreds of Nobodies are eventually defeated. Riku and Cody falls to their knees) Riku: Sora... I can't... Sora: Don't say another word! It's not over. It's just not. (Sora and Ryan puts Riku and Cody's arm over their shoulder and helps them up) Riku: How can you say that? Even if we could go on...look where we are. Sora: Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long. You gotta try and think positive! Ryan: He's right, Brother. You gotta try and think positive! Riku: Sora? Sora: Hm? Riku: You lead. Sora: Got it. (They start walking, anywhere, just walking) Riku: You know... I always figured I was better at stuff than you. Cody: And I got a Keyblade as well. So long if it's ok with Riku and I do stuff as a team. Sora: Really? Ryan: Is that so? Riku: Are you mad? Sora: No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too. Ryan: You too, brother. But, look on the bright side. Sora called me Goggle Head and you will be ok. (Sora looks ahead) Sora: Guys---look. What's that light? (They walk into the light and end up on a dark beach) Riku: End of the road? Sora: Yep. Riku: Put me down. I can walk. Cody: Me too. (Sora and Ryan helps them stand and walks to the water) Sora: You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too. Ryan: Yeah. (They turns around and sees Riku and Cody lying on the ground) Sora (running back): Riku! Ryan: Cody! Riku (kneeling): This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness. Sora: Riku... Riku: If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness. Sora: Yeah. The other side...the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there. Riku: That's what I mean. Hey, Sora, Ryan... Could you help me and Cody? We want to get down to the water. (Sora nods and helps Riku up) Riku (as they walk to the water): At least the waves sound the same. (They sit on the waterside for a time) Riku: What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you... To tell you the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you. Cody: And I was jealous of you, bro. Sora: What for? Ryan: What do you mean, brother? Riku: I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart. Cody: Me too. Sora: Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too. Ryan: Me too. Riku: Like what? Sora: Like...wanting to be like you. Ryan: Even you, Brother. Riku: Well, there is one advantage to being me... Something you could never imitate. Sora: Really? What's that? Riku: Having you for a friend. Sora: Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too. Ryan: Me too. And thing is having Cody as a brother and you as my friend, Sora. (They look up at the starless sky and close their eyes, feeling the breeze on their skin and hearing the sound of the waves. A bottle washes up between Riku's legs and he picks it up and opens it. There is a note inside. He reads the letter and Cody saw a paper airplane, he grab it and read the letter) Riku: Sora? I think it's for you. Cody: Ryan? There's mail for you. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan